


When Holy Water's Just Not Enough

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukkake, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets baptised. Er, yeah, that's it, <i>baptised</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Holy Water's Just Not Enough

Dean looked at the angel next to him. "Are you sure about this, Cas? 'Cause I gotta say this ain't like any baptism I've heard of."

Cas's gaze flicked away briefly, before serious blue eyes were back on him. "Er, it's angel magic, very heavy." Cas's tongue flicked out to lick at his lower lip. "Don't you trust me, Dean? Will you let me help you?"

And, damn, the angel must have been taking lessons from Sam because those were some serious puppy dog eyes going on. "Of course I trust you, Cas," Dean answered, sinking to his knees in the middle of the motel room.

Cas smiled, fingers already undoing his trousers. "Normally the whole garrison would be here to imbue you with power, but they're--" Cas paused. "Busy. Yes, they're very, _very_ busy. Saving Seals and all that. So it's just me. Hope you don't mind."

Dean didn't answer and just tilted his head back, image of Cas's fingers wrapping around his cock the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes. There was a touch on his face, solid and warm as Cas's hand cupped his cheek, holding him in position as the sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Skin again skin, harsh breath and the occasion _fuck_ and _yes_ and _gonna cover you like a bitch_ were all Dean heard until--

"Take the power, Dean!"

Cas's shout echoed around the room as warm fluid landed on Dean's face. "Take the power!"

Dean's skin tingled where Cas's essence had splattered against him and he could feel the energy of Heaven running through him, could feel the energy of Heaven dripping off his eyelashes. 

He opened his eyes, strands of white obscuring his vision for a moment, until he rubbed a hand across his face, spreading Cas's power across his cheek.

He felt strong. He felt unbeatable. He felt slightly sticky. He felt as though he could take on the whole of Hell and win. He felt-- Sam standing in the doorway, Burger King bag in hand and look of disbelief across his features.

"Ah, jeez, Dean. You've got to stop falling for that!"

And Cas just grinned and vanished.


End file.
